


House Unity

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: Hogwarts!au, M/M, hogwarts!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the darling Tallie (loveheartlover) who recently turned the big 20 and requested Klaine and Harry Potter for her birthday fic, so here, go forth and enjoy some Hogwarts!Klaine. Sorry it’s a little late, lovely. Happy (belated) birthday!</p><p>Summary: Kurt and Blaine go skinny dipping in the Prefects’ bathroom after hours.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr July 20th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Unity

“We’ll get caught!”

“No, we won’t. Where’s your sense of daring? I know the castle like the back of my hand. I have Filch’s schedule memorized. He won’t be in this part of the school for hours.”

“You have Filch’s - of course you do. You’re in  _Slytherin_. 

"And I’m starting to get a clearer picture of why you weren’t Sorted into Gryffindor. Come  _on_!”

Blaine allowed himself to be dragged by the hand by Kurt down the dark, torch-lit corridors of the castle, the moonlight casting pale silvery light across their faces as they rushed past the arched windows that overlooked the grounds. He had no idea where Kurt was taking him; they had met, the same as always, by the third suit of armour  on the left on the fourth floor, and now it seemed that Kurt had plans to whisk him off to some unknown place for the night.

Which was something that Blaine was very worried about.

“Can you at least give me a hint as to where you’re taking me?” Blaine asked, panting slightly and struggling to keep up with Kurt’s longer strides.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were doubting me.” Kurt quipped, not bothering to look back at Blaine over his shoulder.“Having second thoughts about our secret trysts, Blaine?”

“No!” Blaine replied. “I just don’t want to get detention!”

Kurt snorted. “You’re forgetting who you’re with. I can assure you, we won’t get into trouble.”

 _That depends on what your definition of “trouble” is,_ Blaine thought as Kurt pulled him down yet another corridor and up a flight of stairs, his grip on his hand never slipping, squeezing his fingers tightly in his own. His palm was warm and slightly damp from sweat, the pads of his fingers a little rough, but it still sent a thrill through him.

“We’re here.” Kurt stopped suddenly, sending Blaine crashing into him. He steadied himself by putting his hands on Kurt’s waist, which Kurt covered with his own. He could feel the heat of his skin through the thin material of his shirt. 

“And where is ‘here’?” Blaine asked, his voice a whisper in Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt turned his head so that they were nose-to-nose. Blaine could see every freckle on the bridge of Kurt’s nose. “The Prefect’s bathroom.”

Blaine tried very hard not to let his mouth drop open in surprise. The  _Prefect’s bathroom_? That’s where Kurt had brought him tonight?

“It’s one of the few places in the castle that’s really secluded. I thought it would be nice to have a date without looking over our shoulders for Filch, or a teacher, or other students. It’s only accessible to Prefects, you can’t get in without the password anyway, and if someone’s in there, it won’t let you in even if you  _do_  have the password. So it’s pretty perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Blaine blurted out, before he could stop himself.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He winked. “I’d save that for later, if I were you.”

Blaine flushed, suddenly embarrassed to be in close proximity to Kurt, whose body was warm and solid and currently making all the blood in his brain flow south. 

Kurt turned back to face a door that Blaine hadn’t noticed before, and said clearly, “ _Porcupine spines._ ”

The door slowly swung open, and Kurt beckoned Blaine inside. Once the door was closed, and a satisfying  _click_  told them it was locked, Blaine had to stop and simply  _marvel_  at the place he had found himself in.

The room was enormous, bright white floors, walls, and ceiling, with stained-glass windows all along one wall depicting maritime scenes - a mermaid brushing her hair, her long tail shining in the sunlight; a pair of wizard fishermen trying to haul a giant shark into their fishing boat; a group of crabs scuttling across yellow sand. 

But the best thing about the room was the huge bath in the centre of the room, the size of a small swimming-pool but at least twice as deep, sunk into the floor and just waiting to be filled using any number of the taps and knozzles stacked up by its side. Some were small, some were large with jewelled stones set into the handles, some were bronze and some were silver and some were gold. They clearly didn’t just have hot and cold water here; Blaine imagined that if there was anything you could possibly want, it would be here. 

“Wow. Do you use this place a lot?”

Kurt shrugged. “Sometimes. It’s nice when you want to be alone.” He started walking around the edge of the pool, to where the taps where. Taking out his wand, he rapped the top of a large silver one; immediately, hot water burst forth and started to pour into the pool, sending up a spray where it hit the bottom. “I thought we could use it together, tonight. If you want to.”

So that’s what Kurt had planned. To share a bath with him. In the Prefect’s bathroom. Naked. With Kurt. Alone.

Well, Slytherins were hardly subtle, nor did they shy away from bold gestures. 

Suddenly, it was a lot more than the heat from the water that was making Blaine warm all over. The thought of bathing with Kurt, here, with no-one around, in the dead of night, was… _exciting_. 

He didn’t even realize Kurt had started to take off his clothes until he called over, “Feeling shy, honey?”

Blaine stared as Kurt slipped his green and silver tie from around his neck and discarded it on the floor, began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his skin inch by inch. He was pale all over, but even from this distance, Blaine could see the indentations of muscle in his chest and stomach. It was only when Kurt started taking off his pants that Blaine’s heart began to race and the full reality of what they were going to do set in.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Blaine asked, his mouth and throat dry with nerves. “With me?”

“Of course I do. There’s no-one else I would rather do this with.” Kurt walked over to him, now naked from the waist up, and reached for his hand. “But if you’re uncomfortable, or you think this is too much….we’ll go somewhere else instead. How about Hogsmeade? I know all the secret passageways out of the castle. No-one will ever know, and I’ll even buy you a Firewhiskey.”

“No, no, it’s….I’m nervous.” Blaine admitted. “I have  _never_  done…anything like this before. You were the first person I’ve ever kissed, never mind any of … _that_. I have no idea what I’m doing and you do and sometimes I feel like we’re not a good match because you’re so much more experienced and bolder and braver than me. Maybe if I was in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff…”

“You wouldn’t be my Blaine if you weren’t,” Kurt whispered, reaching up to stroke the soft skin of Blaine’s cheek. “And if you don’t want to do anything more than kissing, for now, we don’t have to. Not all Slytherins take pride in sexual debauchery. Santana holds the title for that one.”

“And what about you?” Blaine asked. “Have you ever…you know?”

“You can say 'sex’, Blaine.” Kurt giggled. “But no, I haven’t.”

Blaine raised himself onto the tips of toes and kissed him, sliding his arms around Kurt’s bare waist. Kurt’s skin was warm and slightly damp from the steam and moisture in the air around them, and Blaine was acutely aware that he was wearing too many clothes. 

Kurt seemed to have caught on, too, for he took it upon himself to push Blaine’s robes from his shoulders, allowing them to slide to the floor in a dark puddle, and unbutton his shirt, slowly,  _tortuously_ , deliberately letting the tips of his fingers brush Blaine’s skin as he moved down his chest. The humid air was strangely pleasant against his skin, and he flushed pink when Kurt reached the waistband of his pants.

But he didn’t continue; instead, he took the hem of Blaine’s shirt and pushed that from his chest also, letting it fall to the floor with his robes, before ducking his head and pressing feather-light kisses from his collarbone to the point where his hips disappeared into his pants. Kurt’s touch was barely-there and so, so light and soft, his lips gentle and forgiving against his skin. 

When he put his mouth to his nipple, Blaine moaned involuntarily, arching his throat and tipping his head back. Sweat was beading along his hairline and collecting in the hollow of his throat. Kurt moved to the other nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over the small pink nub, grinning against Blaine’s chest when he moaned again. 

“You’re not -  _ah -_ being very fair,” Blaine gasped, squeezing and releasing Kurt’s shoulders in rhythmic movements. “I am very hot right now and that feels way too good for me to let you stop.”

“Mmmm, you are,” Kurt murmured against his skin. “Very hot, I mean.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine groaned, “you’re killing me here.”

Kurt pulled away, grinning. “I think our bath is ready.”

As Kurt went to turn off the water, he swung his hips a little, drawing Blaine’s attention to the way the material of his pants highlighted his ass and thighs. The bath was full of hot, steaming water and piled high with frothing blue bubbles, which smelled of sand and the ocean and slow-burning driftwood. 

Then Kurt removed his pants altogether, along with his underwear, and Blaine was positive that his heart stopped beating for a second, because Kurt was  _gorgeous_  and he couldn’t look away.

He wasn’t sure how they made them in Slytherin house, but they certainly did a good job, because Kurt was all pale skin and hard muscle, standing tall and unashamed at the side of the pool and gesturing for Blaine to come closer. 

Blaine decided to let his inhibitions loose for one night and, in one swift movement so that he didn’t have time to change his mind, he pulled off his own pants and underwear, and then they were both naked in the warm, humid air. 

Kurt sat on the edge of the pool, dangled his legs in the water. “Coming in?" 

Blaine swallowed a few times, his mouth dry. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I’ll come in.”

Carefully, they lowered themselves into the water. It was hot and inviting, wrapping itself around them in waves and splashes, and there was bubbles all around them. The mermaid in one of the windows stopped brushing her hair to look at them inquisitively, her mouth curved in a half-smile. 

The pool was too deep to stand up in, so they treaded water, moving in circles around one another, suddenly too shy to do or say anything. Kurt was clearly the better swimmer; his moves were more graceful, more at ease, than Blaine’s, who struggled a little to keep up with his pace. It wasn’t really fair since Kurt had longer arms and legs than Blaine did, but Kurt either hadn’t noticed or didn’t feel the need to point out the difference between them. He flipped onto his back and floated on the water, and Blaine watched the water shine on his skin like tiny drops of sunlight.

Blaine dove underneath the surface, seeking out Kurt. He swam to where he was floating, his body a dark shadow on the water. He had a sudden flash of boldness, a little sense of daring, and grabbed Kurt’s ankle, pulling him under the water with a yell and a loud splash. 

When they came up for air, soaked through with water running off them in rivulets, they were both laughing and grinning, Kurt spitting out water at intervals. “Dammit, Blaine,” he said, “you’re worse than I give you credit for.”

“You love it.” Blaine pointed out. “I know you do.”

“I do.” Kurt agreed. He moved closer, grasping Blaine’s wrists and pulling him so that their wet bodies were pressed flush together. “I do love it.” He was looking at Blaine with a most peculiar expression, his eyes wide and blue and sincere. This close, Blaine could see the water droplets collected in his eyelashes and along his hairline and upper lip. “Blaine, I - I think - I think I love  _you_. God, how crazy is that?” Kurt threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. “It's  _so_  crazy. A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff! Whoever heard of that?”

“You - love me?” Blaine asked, hardly daring to believe his own ears. Had he heard right? Yes - yes, he had. But he still had trouble believing it.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." 

"And this date was - what? Your way of telling me?" 

"Yes, I suppose it was.” Kurt said.

They were so close now, there was barely a breath between them. Then Blaine said, “I think I love you, too.”

And then they kissed. Slowly, at first, then with more intensity, the heat of their mouths matching the heat of the water, hands grasping at wet, slippery skin and everything - the bathroom, the castle, the fact that it was hours after curfew and everyone else was asleep - just falling away around them, leaving nothing but themselves and their closeness and the feel of skin on skin.

The mermaid dropped her hairbrush. 


End file.
